distract Neji Mission NejixTenTen oneshot from ch3
by Tohru Chihiro
Summary: This a neji ten one shot. Te Ten has to figure out a way to get Neji to spend tomorrow with her so that he dosen't try to ruin Naruto's and Hinata's first date.


And now for a quick break from NaruHina! This a oneshot about Ten Ten's "Distract Neji Mission" from chapter 3 of And So It Begins . Enjoy! Oh and don't forget to look out for chapter 4 of the main story. Could this be the happy ending? Find out in chapter 4!

TenTen ran gracefully, silently, and quickly through the shadows of the Hyuuga Compound, reaching Neji's room in under two minutes. She knocked softly on his panel door three times. It opened in a jerk and a visibly exhausted Neji could be seen standing in his pajamas. He obviously must have been trying to get some sleep, but it looked as if he wasn't having any luck. He had dark circles under his eyes and strands of his long dark hair lay in a mess covering his forehead.

" Hey Neji!", Ten Ten said in her usual perky tone as she tackled him in a hug. He put a hand on her back and patted it as if to say please let go of me now. Ten Ten understood this and let go. Neji smoothed his clothes and moved to close his door. With no moonlight to shine in, his room was almost pitch black. He quickly fixed this problem by using the single burning candle in the center of the room to light three more candles. He sat down on the floor across from Ten Ten and motioned for her to sit. Once seated, Neji sighed a long, loud sigh and waited for her explanation for visiting so late.

" I wanted to see what you were doing tomorrow, since we have no training scheduled.", she began immediately, seemingly reading his mind.

Neji closed his eyes and made a small laughing noise. " Haven't you ever heard of a phone?", he said jokingly. If it'd been anyone one else barging into his room in the middle of the night, he would've just kicked them out and told them they were 'odd in head if they thought they could wake people out of a deep sleep so they could visit'. But, when it was Ten Ten, he only ever seemed slightly annoyed. In truth he really liked her but, in his mind, to show it might be considered a weakness. But, here in the safe, four walls of his room, he could let loose a little.

" If your not doing anything,", Ten Ten continued, ignoring his question, " I thought maybe we could, hang out. Go for a walk, see a movie, eat dinner, something like that."

With this, Neji had set aside his ambitions to mess with Naruto's plans and was now 100% focused on showing Ten Ten a good time tomorrow.

" That sounds, interesting.", Neji said trying not to sound too excited. "I will pick you up tomorrow at eight."

Neji opened his eyes to see Ten Ten sitting in his lap. He blushed slightly and his eyes widened a little. He shut his eyes quickly again, maybe she hadn't noticed his blush. But, of course, she had. Ten Ten giggled softly. She brushed the strands of his dark hair off of his forehead and tucked them behind his ears. She then kissed his forehead softly and put her head in between his neck and his shoulder. She sighed and then whispered into his ear, " I'm too tired to go home now. Can't I just stay here with you tonight?"

A chill ran down his spine as he felt her warm breath in his ear. A slight blush had returned to his face and his heart beat wildly. Ten Ten snuggled closer and tighter to him. He wrapped his arm around her back, cradled her, and whispered into her ear, "Fine. But, you'll need to borrow one of my shirts to sleep in. It wouldn't be right of me to make you sleep in your clothes."

What else was he suppose to do but let her stay? It was far too late and dangerous to be out on the streets now. Even he didn't feel like it was completely right of him to let her stay, he just couldn't say no to her.

He let go of her and went to fetch a clean shirt for her to wear to bed. He handed her the biggest one he could find and she went behind the changing panels.

She popped her head out of the side and smiled at Neji and said with a giggle, " No peeking!".

Neji turned his back to her, his face as red as a tomato. All he could think was 'what am I doing?'.

When she had finished changing, she set her folded clothes at the end of the bed and crawled in under the covers.

She yawned loudly and said, " It's okay Neji-kun, you can look now."

He slowly turned around to her, heart still racing. He had to resists the urge to use his byakugan to see through her clothes. She looked so beautiful bathed in candle light with her hair down, in Neji's eyes.

Neji blew out three of the candles and used the last one to light his way to the bed. Once under the covers, he blew it out too. He could feel Ten Ten's arms wrapping around him. She slowly moved her way to his ear and whispered, "I love you, Neji-kun."

Neji could no longer hold back his feelings. He pulled her close into his strong arms and kissed her on mouth passionately. His heart was thundering in his chest. He released her from his kiss and let her head rest on his shoulder. He whispered ever so softly into her ear, " I love you too, Ten-chan."

As she lie there against his chest, she thought to herself, " Mission accomplished."

She smiled and rolled over onto his chest to kiss him again. Neither of them actually slept. Both stayed up all night passionately kissing and confessing their love to each other. In the morning the lie fast asleep in each other's arms. They would not wake up until that evening though, unfortunately missing their date.

THE END


End file.
